Character Inventory
This is where your equipped items go, here I will explain equipping weapons, attire, starting items, and currency. Note: If a player has an item with a long description they are allowed extra cards for details, but the dm decides ultimately what an item is allowed to do. 'Weapons:' Right hand and left hand, so basically this is a sort of in game cheat that can give you up to 2 extra starting items, generally most players put 1 handed weapons or 1h weapons, in each hand. Its up to the dm to say which weapons are ok. Normally if you want a 2 handed weapon or a 2h weapon, you just write it in your character's main hand and leave the other hand blank, same rule applies for bows, crossbows, and rifles. 'Attire:' This is where you write what your character is wearing, now this could be something simple like noble clothing or something useful like armor, on armor or weapons you have to mention the material to properly tally the points, once again the dm has to say its ok. If you want enchanted clothing right off the bat, your character has to be an enchanter with echantment abilities listed. You can buy clothing, armor, or get your stuff enchanted in game once the dm takes you to a shop. Most people just try to match the attire to their character's custom image, which is usually the easiest, the same with the weapons. 'Starting Items:' So the rule here is that players can write 3 items that they want. If the players choose potions they stack up by 2, for example x2 hp potions. If you put food you have to be specific and list the hp points. If you want stuff for crafting you need the materials for the items you want to craft. For players using projectile weapons like guns and bows you need to have arrows listed as an item or gunpowder as one and bullets as another. Since characters don't run out of magic except for rp purposes in this game base ammunition is allowed to be infinite, but upgraded ammo can run out, like dwemer arrows. The same rule applies for bombs. Crafting materials are not infinite. 'Currency:' The currency used in this game is gold. All characters get to start off with 50 gold. The dm normally decides price based on dice rolls, so starting at d20. A person can haggle with charisma in any place, if they try intimidation however there is a good chance they can get arrested. Players can also sell items in shops as long as it is a relevant shop. Gambling is allowed in game whether its playing dice, cards or placing bets. Players, if they choose to, are allowed to have their characters try to cheat, THE PLAYERS ARE NOT ALLOWED TO CHEAT, as in like they try to use buffs on whatever they're betting on. For example lets say your at a gladiator arena, your character is a bard, they sing to increase the gladiator they bet on to increase their stats temporarily. This counts as character cheating, the dm can allow this as long as the character doesn't get caught by npcs, but if the character does get caught they will be punished by the npcs and lose their bet as well as any earnings thus far, so its up to the dm. If the dm wishes to make change for gold or use something more valuable than guld than this below is the approriate conversion. 1 Platinum = 1000 gold, 1 gold = 100 silver, 1 silver = 100 copper. These are all coins btw. I normally just stick to gold to keep things simple. Side note, if you decided to add a scifi element to your game and your party is in an area where the setting is scifi, like a place you might see in star wars, then the conversion rate is as follows. 1 gold = 100 credits. This doesn't really change price of things though, this is just the exchange right, kind of like converting euros or usd to yen, so without looking at the exchange rate its like saying 1 euro or 1 usd is 100 yen Anyways your card should look like below